Un bombay y un guitarrista
by X-Noriko
Summary: Los schwarz se mudan con los nekos, todos tienen pareja menos omi pero algo esta por cambiar. HiroXOmi
1. Chapter 1

Un Bombay muy solo

Una tranquila mañana hasta :

Omi:QUEEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡

Ken:omi calmate

Omi: QUE ME CALME COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO KEN-KUN SI LOS SCHWARZ VENDRAN A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS

Aya: yo no le veo nada malo

Omi:claro si tu fuiste el de la idea aya-kun

Yoji: vamos omi no pasa nada ,ya que clawford es la pareja de aya, y ademas ya no somos asesinos entonces para que estar en guerra con ellos,mejor asi

Omi: si, pero donde dormiran , si recuerdan aqui solo hay cuatro habitaciones ,y en total somos ocho-dijo omi muy molesto.

Ken:pues yo me mudare con yoji

Yoji:si, es obio o crees que te voy a dejar con algun schwarz pervertido,nop,claro que no sexi boy-dijo besandolo

Aya: Brad dormira conmigo,nagi con farfarello...-no pudo continuar ya que yoji lo interrumpio

Yoji:por que?

Aya:brad me dijo que no preguntara,bien entonces Schuldig dormira contigo omi

Omi:por que conmigo que se busque otro lugar para dormir

Aya:omi solo te pido que seas paciente cuando la floreria sea remodelada aremos mas habitaciones si

Omi:me voy tengo cosas que acer-dijo marchandose de la floreria.

Ken:creo que no le cayo muy bien la noticia

----------------------------------------------

Omi iba caminando por las calles ,con la cabeza gacha y pensando .Pero de pronto se topo con alguien,asiendo que omi callera al piso

Voz:losiento no quise tirarte

omi que se habia levantado y no habia prestado ateción alguna en la persona que estaba adelante suyo

Omi:no hay por que disculparse yo era quien no estaba prestando atención

Entonces fue cuando lo vio.Cabellera larga rojiza ,unos ojos muy hermosos.

Empezo a sentir mucho calor,un escalofrio atravezo su espalda y...

continuara...

notas:si,se que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy corto pero es solo para probar asi que lo dejo a su criterio,ah y perdonen los horrores hortograficos tengo que mejorar eso


	2. Reencuentro

Capitulo 2 : Reencuentro

Entonces fue cuando lo vió.Cabellera larga rojiza y unos ojos muy hermosos.

Empezó a sentir mucho calor,un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda y:

Voz:hola me llamo hiroshi nakano-dijo extendiendole la mano en forma de saludo.

Omi:eh?...ah..yo..yo soy omi tsukiyono-dijo respondiendo al saludo

Hiro:bueno llevo un poco de prisa,espero que nos veamos pronto tsukiyono-san-diciendo esto,el joven de cabellera rojiza desaparecio entre la gente.

Omi por su parte estaba inmovil,habia jurado que se sonrojo cuando ese chico le estrecho su mano.

Tal...tal...vez...no..no puede ser eso o..si-pensaba el pequeño bombay-sera mejor regresar a casa.

Cuando llegaba a la floreria, noto que habia muchas cajas afuera de esta.

Omi:deben ser de los estupídos schwarz-dijo omi muy molesto.

Entro el la casa ,vio que estaban todos reunidos ,charlando amenamente.Tratando de no distraer a nadie camino silenciosamente acia su habitacion ,pero no lo logro ya que alguien lo noto.

Schuldrig: que aces koneko

Todos voltearon a ver a omi, quien dio un suspiro, imaginandose que pasaria.

Aya:donde estuviste?-dijo en tono de reproche.

Omi: no tienen otras cosas más importantes que meterse en mis cosas-pensó-solo caminaba aya-kun-dijo un bombay triste.

Ken:omi,te encuentras bien?-le pregunto ken preocupado.

Omi:eh?...claro¡ ken-kun-le dedico a todos un sonrisa bastante forzada.

Entonces ken lo tomo de la muñeca.Jalandolo hasta la cocina.

Omi:que haces ken-kun.

Ken: nesecitamos hablar

Mientras que en otro lado,otro chico trataba de controolar sus sentimientos.

Hiro:pero que me pasa ,ese niño...era..era muy he..hermoso...pero que...si yo...no..soy homosexual ni bisexual ni nada...o tal vez ...-penso el guitarrista de bad luck

Shuichi: hiro

Hiro:...

Shuichi:hiro..hiro

Hiro:...

Shuichi: HIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-un grito que facilmente pudo haber deribado a todo N.G

Hiro: pero que demonios, shuichi por que me gritaste?-pregunto hiro un poco molesto por la atitud de su pelirrosa amigo

Shuichi: gome hiro pero te estoy llamando ace como media hora

Suguro:por que sera que nunca podemos trabajar bien,primero shindou-san y haora nakano-san-dijo suguro llorando.

Sakano:noooo por que ? nos vamos a atrasar con el lanzamiento del disco-dijo nervioso sakano que saltava de un lugar a otro

Depronto un bang y sakano se encontraba tirado en el piso.

K:bien,haora que tal si se toman la trade libre no creo que puedan acer nada asi

Shuichi: deverdad k-san,lo dice enserio-dijo shuichi todo feliz.

K:yes, pero mañana aqui a las siete en punto ni un minuto más,deacuerdo

Shuichi:KYYYYYAAAAA¡¡¡¡ k-san gracias haora podre estar con mi yuki

--------En la casa de los konekos---------

Ken:y bien?-pregunto ken pasandole una taza de cafe a omi.

Omi:y bien que ken-kun?

Ken:que te sucede primero discutes por que no quieres que los schwarz vengan a vivir aqui, y despues llegas muy raro crees que no lo note-dijo siberiano muy preocupado.

Omi:...

Ken:omi soy uno de tus mejores amigos,te quiero como si fueras mi hermano menor, dime,te molesta algo?

Omi:no es nada ken-kun-omi le dedico a ken una sonrisa un poco forzada, la verdad era, que algo lo molestaba.El haberse encontrado con ese chico lo molestaba bastante.

Ken:omi-fue un susurro

Omi:mejor vamos a trabajar un poco despues de todo el turno de la tarde nos toca a nosotros

---con el pequeño(no tan pequeño) guitarrista-----

Hiro:ese chico ...esta causando grandes confusiones en mi...tal vez pueda aclarar todo si lo encuentro y hablamos.Si solo tengo que encontrarlo..su..nombre me dijo que se llamaba omi tsukiyono. Solo tengo que preguntarles a las personas si lo conocen.

Luego de media hora de buscarlo,encontro a unas chicas que le dijeron que podia encontrarlo en una floreria, que , estaba a unas cuantas calles de donde estaba.

Llego,era un lugar muy bonito ,habia flores de todo tipo.Cuando entro se le acerco un chico un poco alto , se notaba que era joven,tenia pelo castaño y unos ojos de igual color.Pero no era quien buscaba.

Ken:hola,puedo ayudarlo en algo?-pregunto muy cortesmente.

Hiro:mmm..ah¡..busco a omi tsukiyono-san

Ken:a omi?-dijo extrañado-que se trae este tipo con omi-pensó-bueno ya lo llamo

Omi estaba arreglando las flores mientras yoji y aya, le intentaban hablar,cosa que no lograron por que estba muy pensativo hasta que..:

Ken:omi

Omi:que sucede ken-kun

Ken:te busca una persona-nadie se sorprendio tal vez ,era alguna de esas chicas

Omi:a mi? quien-pregunto omi confundido

Ken:un chico-ahy si todos se soprendieron .y cuando omi dejo lo que estaba aciendo,fue a ver quien era.Todos los demás gatitos lo siguieron claro la curiosidad mato al gato

Cuando llego se encontro con ese chico,si el mismo chico que lo habia dejado tan mal.

Hiro cuando lo vio no lo podia creer se veia muchas más lindo,ese pensamiento lo hizo ruborizar

Omi:na..na..nakano-san..pero...que..hace...aqui-dijo un omi muy nervioso y ruborizado

Hiro:pu..pues..quisiera hablar con usted tsu..tsukiyono-san-esta igual o tal vez peor que omi.

Los dos chico se quedaron en silencio hasta que hiro rompio el silencio.

Hiro:podria hablar con usted afuera

Omi:cla...claro...

Y los dos salieron.Adentro en la floreria se encontraban tres gatitos intrigados

continuara...


	3. ¿estoy enamorado de ti?

Capitulo 3: Estoy enamorado de ti?

Hiro y omi se fueron a hablar unas cuantas calles lejos de la floreria,fue peticion de omi pues pensó que si estaban cerca de los schwarz no podrian hablar tranquilamente,puesto que cerca de schuldrig correria el riesgo de que se enterada de todo.Aci que era mejor estar lejos de ese lugar.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, donde los niños jugaban tranquilamente, casi no notaban que una tormenta se avecinaba(por que sera que siempre habientamos con tormentas?)

Hiro:bueno creo que aqui podemos hablar tranquilos

Omi:y..de...que...quiere...hablar nakano-san

Hiro:primero que todo dime hiro aci me llaman todos tsukiyonmo-san

Omi:duecuerdo hiro-kun

Hiro:no le agregues el kun eso es muy formal y yo no soy asi,solo dime hiro

Omi:deacuerdo hiro, sabes tu tambien puedes llamarme por mi nombre omi

Hiro:esta bien omi

Omi: y de que quieres hablar hiro

Hiro:pues...-ya se habia dado cuenta estaba enamorado de ese chico(mm..tan rapido), pero como confesarle sus sentimientos apenas lo conoció ese mismo dia...aun que shu-chan tambien conocio a yuki-san un dia y se enamoro de inmediato,fue amor a primera vista...tal vez yo tambien me enamore a primera vista de el si estoy seguro.Tal vez si lo invito a salir un par de veces y lo conquisto sera más facil,si eso are-pensó hiro

Omi:hiro?

Hiro:um...ah..oye que te parece si salimos juntos mañana?

Omi:QUEEEEEEEE?¡¡¡¡¡

Hiro:vamos solo sera entre amigos que te parece, sin compromisos

Omi:mmm..pues..de...deacuerdo-mm..tal vez saliendo con el pueda descubrir que es lo que me pasa aprte dijo que era entre amigos,aunque recien lo conoci hoy..bueno no importa-hiro debo seguir trabajando nos vemos mañana

Omi se estaba marchando pero recordo algo muy importante.

Omi:hiro

Hiro:que sucede omi

Omi:pues aque hora saldremos-hiro se puso a pensar...

Hiro:pues que te parece como por las 6:30 p.m yo te paso a buscar por la floreria deacuerdo-hiro le dedico una sonrisa muy sincera.

Omi:deacuerdo-dijo muy feliz el pequeño bombay.

Hiro:de verdad que es muy bonito...pero cuantos años tiene..que demonios me olvide de eso-pensó hiro-espera omi

Omi:si? que sucede hiro?-omi se detuvo y se dio vuelta pues ya habia a empezado a alejarse.

Hiro:omi,cuantos años tienes

Omi:pues yo tengo 18 años por?-pregunto omi confundido ante la inesperada pregunta.

Hiro:no por nada solo por curiosidad-balla es solo dos años menor que yo(el fic transcurre un año despues de weiss kreuz por eso hiro sigue teniendo 20 años)

Omi:deacuedo adios hiro, nos vemos mañana -y diciendo esto se puso a caminar.Apenas dio unos diez pasos que empezo a llover muy fuertemente(wuuuoo de verdad el clima esta contra omi o tal vez con omi),omi se recriminaba no haber traido algo para protegerse, estaba sintiendo frio cuando algo sobre sus hombros le hizo olvidar esa desagradable sensación.

Miró para atrás y noto que llevaba en sus hombros la campera de cuero de hiro.

Omi:hiro-fue un pequeño susurro,pero que hiro pudo escuchar muy bien.

Hiro:mañana me la regresas-le susurro a su oido,cosa que hizo a omi sonrojar.

Omi:pero y tu hiro te resfriaras-dijo omi con un tono de preocupación.

Hiro:ladeo la cabeza para ambos lados-no,mira para allá-omi obedecio y pudo ver un edificio de apartamentos-ahi vivo yo, asi que no la necesito ,yo que tu me apuro la tormenta puede empeorar,adios-hiro empezo a dirijirse a su apartamento

Omi reacciono cúando empezó la tormenta as er más densa, se puso a corer para llegar a la floreria

------con los konekos----------

Yoji:ken?

Ken:si?

Yoji:quien era ese chico

Estabán serrando la floreria y se encontraban todos reunidos(mmm...me pregunto por que?)

Ken:no tengo la menor idea

Aya:pues quien quiera que sea puso muy nervioso a omi-dijo aya quien despues fue girado y besado por brad.

Poco despues de eso, alguien entro a la floreria (claro que antes que la serraran)todo empapado y muy agotado.

Ken:OMI¡¡¡-ken corrio acia donde estaba omi seguidos de todos(farfarello,nagi,schuldrig..los nombro aqui por que no los nombre antes)

Yoji:veo que te agarro la tormenta-luego notó la campera que llevava omi,no recordaba que cuando se fuera la llevaba puesta-omi, de quien es esa campera?

Ken:eh?-ken tabien observa lo mismo-si omi de quien es

Omi:muy sonrojado-pues es..es...de...hi...nakano-san-estaba por decir hiro pero era mejor no decirlo ya que yoji lo molestaria diciendo cosas como: "um..con que hiro desde cuando llamas a ese chico por su nombre no sera que son más que "amigos",o cosas por el estilo".

Aya:estas empapado por que no mejor te das un baño antes que te resfries

Mientras omi tomaba una ducha.

Ken:quien creén que era ese chico

Yoji:mmm...pues..tal..vez

Schuldrig: tal vez solo era un amigo del koneko-dijo acostado en un sillon,mirando para el techo.

Aya:tal vez...

Nagi:pero eso a nosotros no nos incumbe,al fin y al cabo es la vida de bombay

Farfarello:jejeje por que lo llamas bombay si no estamos en una mision

Nagi:pues la costumbre-le respondió nagi a su koibito(si, lo sé, es muy raro no)

---en la ducha---

Omi ya estaba adentro de la ducha,le acia falta sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo frio por la lluvia.

Omi:pero que me pasa, por que me pongo tan nervioso cunado estoy cerca de él...estoy actuando..como...como..si..estubiera...ena...enamo...enamorado de él.Pero no puede ser o si, quizas me estoy enamorando de él, si debe ser eso..pero y si solo meparece que estoy enamorando de él, o peor si mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos...creo que sera mejor ser precabido con estos sentimientos, si sera lo mejor

Estaba sumido en sus pensamiento, que no pudo escuchar a quien le estaba llamando.

Voz:omi...-al no recibir respuesta siguio-omi¡¡¡-se estaba empesando a desesperar no fuera a ser que se aogo en la bañera-OOMIIII¡¡¡¡

Esto hizo a omi reaccionar.

Omi:que sucede yoji-kun

Yoji:-del otro lado de la puerta suspiro aliviado-pénse que te avias aogado,apurate que hay que cenar

Omi:deacuerdo yoji-kun-y diciendo esto se levanto de la bañera,se seco y puso la toalla en su angosta cintura salio del baño y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.Hasta que se choco con alguién.

Cuando levanto la vista se dio cuenta que era schuldrig.

Omi: losiento-solo esto me faltaba tener que disculparme con un schwarz-pensó

Schuldrig: si koneko tienes que disculparte conmigo-le respondío al bombay

Omi:que?...oh olvide que podias leer las mentes -dijo un poco trizte

Schuldrig: pero que te pasa koneko

Omi: nada que te importe -y se fue directo a su habitación.

Schuldrig: jeje es tán lindo, me ganare su corazón (otro más ), él sera todo mio y nadie me lo va a impedir,ni ese chico nakano.Bombay sera completamente mio jajaja

Al dia siguiente omi desperto muy feliz ,claro despues de pasar toda una noche tratando que schuldrig no pudiera saber que lo tenia tan emocionado. Toda la mañana estuvo pensando en su cita,aunque tratando de no pensar eso cuando estaba cerca de schuldrig.

Atendio muy felizmente a todas las chicas molestas,a sus amigos le sorprendio pero les gustaba ver al pequeño con esa sonrisa.Se acercaba la hora, omi corrio a darse un baño,cuando termino de secarse se vistio con un pantalón corto de color negro,una camisa de mangas cortas colos verde agua.Se puso un pequeño aro en forma de cruz, un reloj en su mano izquierda y un poco de perfume. Realmente se veia muy bien, estaba por salir cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto.Omi habrio la puerta y :

Nagi:te buscan omi

Omi: gracias por avisarme naoe-san

Nagi:dime nagi-le dedico una sonrisa sincera

Omi:gracias nagi-tambien le dedico una sonrisa sicera-tal vea no sea malo acer tregua con ellos-pensó-bueno me voy...ah nagi

Nagi:si

Omi:puedes decirle a aya y a los demás que llegare tarde, que aya, ken y yoji están en sus habitaciones y no quisiera molestarlos

Nagi: tranquilo yo les aviso, que te diviertas

Omi:gracias y adios nagi

Nagi:adios

Omi bajo las escaleras dejando a nagi solo pero,no tan solo ya que cuando omi se alejo unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labio recorrienron su cuello.Probocando que un escalofrio pasara por toda su espalda.

Farfarello: que te parece si nosotros tambien nos divertimos

Nagi:mmm...si, no es mala idea- se giro y beso los labios de su koi mientras este lo guiaba hasta su habitación.

----con bombay------

Cuando omi bajo encontro a hiro en su motocicleta esperandolo,se veia muy lindo esa imagen de hiro con pantalón de cuero negro,camisa roja y subido arriba de una motocicleta le era realmente lindo.Por su parte hiro se habia quedado embelesado con la imagen de ese chico se veia muy, pero muy hermoso.Omi se sintio un poco incomodo al ser visto de esa manera.

Omi:emmm...hiro nos vamos

Hiro:eh?...ah..si sube-le dio un casco, y el se puso el suyo.

Llegaron a un restaurante donde hiro fue acia la persoan que atendia la entrada y le dijo que ya habia reservado(nada que ver conmigo yo siempre espero hasta lo ultimo).El hombre los guio hasta una mesa para dos personas.Cuando se sentaron,omi,recorrio con la vista el lugar notando que no era muy elegante, pero el agardecia eso ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de lugares.

Hiro: y bien que te parece?-pregunto hiro despues de pedir lo que comerián

Omi: es muy bonito-le dijo con una sonrisa

Hiro:a si, acostumbras venir a lugares como estos

Omi:no, generalmente no salgo mucho y si lo ago es con mis amigos de la escuela, o las personas con las que vivo

Hiro:amigos?-pregunto hiro con un deje de enojo en su voz, pues al nombrar a las susodichas personas, el corazón de hiro se lleno de un sentimiento:los celos. No queria que nadie lo tocara, nadie le hablara más que el.

Omi:hiro estas bien?-preguntó omi con un poco de timidez y preocupacion en su voz

Hiro:eh..si estoy bien descuida solo estaba pansando en algo sin importancia

Lego de comer hiro lo llevo a una disco a bailar,hiro hizo unos movimientos bastantes insinuantes mientras bailaban, lo que probocaba que omi se sonrojara.Luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas en moto y comer helado, hiro dejo a omi ,en la puerta de la floreria .

Omi:fue genial,todo estuvo muy divertido-dijo omi sonriendo

Hiro:yo tambien me diverti mucho que tal si volvemos a salir...mm...que te parece el sabado que viene..eh que me dices?

Omi:mm...pues deacuerdo-dijo omi , luego lo habrazo y le beso la mejilla-me voy adios-y diciendo esto entro en la floreria, dejando a un hiro sorprendido

Hiro se subio a su moto y susurro;

Hiro:por algo se empienza- y se alejo

Omi entro en la floreria tratando de acer el minímo ruido posible,puesto que no queria despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, pero no lo logro,ya que cuando creyo que podia entrar a su habitació, una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse ,cuando se hiró noto quíen era,aya.

Aya:en donde estuviste? nagi nos dijo que te habian venido a buscar y que llegarias tarde nada más

Omi;en donde estuve no es tu asunto aya-kun

Aya:omi nos tenias muy preocupados, sabes que hora es son las 4:35, incluso brad sugirio ir a buscarte,pero ...-no pudo terminar ya que;

Omi:BAASTAA¡¡¡-un grito que hizo que todos salieran de sus habitacion para saber que sucedia,y se encontrarón con la ecena.

Aya:omi-fue un susurro

Omi:BASTA¡¡,BASTA¡¡-dijo sin retener las lagrimas de amargura que salian de sus ojos,por ver a aya,al que consideraba su hermano mayor como lo demás,pero lo apreciaba un poco más,ver que siempre lo nombraba a el, a brad ,desde que lo conoció ya no le prestaba atención como antes-POR QUE?..POR QUE?..AYA-KUN

Aya:por que, que omi?

Omi:por que aya-kun yo te consideraba mi hermano mayor, me encantaba tu personalidad y como siempre te preocupabas por mi,como lo acen ken y yoji,pero contigo era distinto era como si de verdad fueramos hermanos,pero ya no,no me tratas como antes ,siempres decias que yo era muy importante para ti,que me apreciabas como a aya-chan,pero haora es muy distinto ni siquieras pasas un rato conmigo te...te...TE ODIO¡¡¡¡¡-y diciendo esto entró en su habitacion y serro la puerta con llave.

Todos se acercaron a la habitacion de omi, ya que aya se habia quedaro paralizado el la puerta de omi.

Brad:aya...-lo habazó,pero aya no respondia haora entendia por que omi no queria que los schwardz se vinieran a vivir con ellos.En la habitacion de omi se escuchaba un llanto de mucha amargura, entonces aya reaccíono.

Aya: omi habre la puerta y hablaremos-dijo aya dulcemente.

Omi, que estaba tirado en su cama,con la cabeza undida en la almohada.

Omi:no..no...no quiero hablar con nadie quiero estar solo-logro articular por el llanto.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba todos preocupados ya que nunca habian visto a omi asi,ken se acerco a la puerta y hablo.

Ken: omi quieres hablar conmigo, tomaremos un cafe y hablaremos quieres

Omi:qui..qui..quiero estar solo ...es lo unico que quiero

Yoji:se acerco también a la puerta-omi si quieres estar solo te dejaremos, pero si nesecitas algo prometeme que iras a buscar a ken o a mi deacuerdo

Omi:deacuerdo lo prometo

Yoji:bien-dirijiendose a ken y los demás-lo dije por que no va a confiar en nadie más que no seamos ken o yo,además si el quiere estar solo ay que dejarlo,total tarde o temprano hablara con alguno de nosotros asi que lo mejor sera irnos a dormir si-diciendo esto entro en su habitación

Ken:creo que tiene razón mejor nos vamos a dormir...aya sera lo mejor omi no puede estar enojado contigo para toda la vida mejor ve a descansar

Schuldrig: creo que tendre que dormir en el sofá,mmm...bueno que se va a acer -y se fue a dormir un poco molesto.

------------------------------------------------

Desperto con un enorme dolor de cabeza,le dolia todo el cuerpo tal vez de dormir en esa posición, tenia que levantarse para ir a la escuela pero no queria encontrarse con aya ni con nadie,pero tenia que ir asi que decidio no desayunar e ir directo a la escuela ya veria que comer,aunque se encontraba un poco debil por no haber dormido casi nada se levanto.Casi se cae al suelo de no ser por la cama que amortiguo el golpe,puso su mano en su frente y comprobo que tenia un poco de fiebre, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que no era mucha.salio y vio que no habia nadie en los pasillos entonces se metio en el baño, un buen baño lo ayudaria a sentirse mejor ,termino de bañarse, se seco y se puso su uniforme.Bajo las escaleras y noto que estaban todos riendo y hablando amenamente hasta que notaron su presencio todos lo miraron por unos minutos hasta que omi se giro y camino hasta la puerta ,hasta que;

Ken:omi..no vas a desayunar-omi se giro y le dedico una sonrisa un poco forzada

Omi:no esque llego tarde a la escuela,adios

Yoji:omi desayuna yo luego te llevo en mi auto

Omi:no tengo que atender un asunto-prefiero ver si puedo encontrarme con hiro-pensó

Schuldrig:quien es hiro?-dijo con un tono burlon en su voz

Omi:eh..QUE TE IMPORTA , NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE ACER QUE LEER LAS MENTES DE LOS DEMAS¡¡¡¡¡-grito omi muy molesto-ME VOY AQUI NO SE PUEDE NI PENSAR-termino de decir eso y se marcho azotando la puerta

Brad:no deviste a ver dicho eso-le dijo en forma de reproche a schuldrig

Schuldrig:que mas da

------------------------------

Caminaba muy lentamente se veia que la fiebre habia subido,su cuerpo le dolia todavia mas que cuando se levanto, se sentia muy mareado.

Voz : OOOMIII-se giro y vio el rostro de quien lo llamaba.

Omi: hiro-dijo de forma cansada-hiro noto que omi lucia agotado

Hiro:omi,estas bien?-pregunto muy preocupado

Omi:eh..mm...pue...-no pudo terminar por que se mareo,sabia que iba a caer al suelo por eso cerro los ojos esperando el golpe,pero este nunca llega,ya que unos brazos calidos lo sujetaron justo cuando iba a caer

Hiro:creo que no estas bien..por que no te quedaste en tu casa descanzando si te sentias mal-le reprocho hiro

Omi:no..es..na..da...

Hiro:mejor vamos te acompaño a tu casa quieres

Omi:NOOOO

Hiro:deacuerdo,deacuerdo, pero en algun lugar tienes que descanzar...ya se, que te parece si vienes a mi departamento es muy comodo y podras descanzar,no te preocupes si piensas que me sacas tiempo, esque mi amigo del trabajo no vino hoy-claro si seguro yuki-san lo dejo agotado-pensó-y nos dieron el dia libre

Omi:omi no podia cree lo que le estaba ofreciendo,una parte de el decia que queria aceptar. Entonces fue cuando hizo caso a lo que su corazón sentia y contestó,como pudo por la fiebre:dea..cuer..do

Hiro:bien estamos cerca...puedes caminar

Omi:mm..creo..que si..puedo

Hiro:bien vamos

------------------------------------------

Despues de caminar unas cuantas calles,increiblemente nadie abia reconocido a hiro ,llegaron a su departamento.Omi se quedo en la puerta como esperando que le dieran permiso para poder pasar.

Hiro:no te quedes ahi, vamos pasa-le dedico una sonrisa muy sincera que a omi leparecio hermosa

Omi entro muy convencido de sus sentimientos pues ya se habia dado cuenta estaba enamorado de hiro.

continuara...


End file.
